


When Day meets the Night.

by Thatnerdylife24_7



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatnerdylife24_7/pseuds/Thatnerdylife24_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't a mutant; or at least she didn't think she was one. She knew she loved a mutant, and that some of her family members are mutants.<br/>The war on mutants affected everyone, no just the people targeted. <br/>If Professor Xavier hadn't played into the hands of Magneto, if someone disconnected from the X-men but aware of the problems they face, confronted them before they ran head on into trap, what would have happened?<br/>We let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't fight them, even if you want too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men Universe 

 

Chapter 1 

 

Their paths had crossed a few times before, in the cafeteria, in the library and of course the classes they shared. They shared three classes together, Maths, Chemistry and P.E, and in all of that time they had never spoken a word to each other.  
That had been true until she dyed her hair to something that matched his natural colour, a deep blue mistaken for black at first glance. He began to slowly catch onto the fact that she'd rather be bald than have dull hair, for what is life without a little colour, she was too young to get a tattoo or piercings, so she clamed ownership over her body in different ways.  
He'd picked up that dresses were her go to, she'd picked up khaki pants and loose clothing were his. He never changed his watch, never got a new one or if he had he kept it the same style, which was odd to her, because she never was able to keep track of jewellery, she lost rings and bracelets all the time, watches too. It was almost her specialty.  
He had seen her walking down the halls at almost dangerous speed, when he first noticed her hair, but before he could remark on it, she had slipped into the chemistry room. He'd mention it to her later when he wasn't already late to sit with his friends.  
Not yet to sit in a desk, Hank began the time honoured talk about how she needed to be outside and making some friends 

'Listen Daisha you can't keep spending your lunches in here, go and make some friends first please, your mother will kill me if she finds out I let you hide in here.' 

'I'd kill you before she could find out.' She had snapped back placing her lunch on the table, pulling out her books and placing her bag on the floor. 

'You know you have a locker for a reason, and I don't think you get to talk to a teacher like that Ishie.' 

'You know exactly why I don't use my locker and I get to talk to my Uncle like that as long as no ones around to catch on.' A glared made it's way across to his desk. 

'Just because it happened at your last school doesn't mean it's going to happen here' he rasped, saddened that she was still worried about her safety. He moved from his desk to sit on the table beside her. 

'You and I both know why track record with other students always go south.' 

'Maybe if you tried to blend in a little...' His big shoulders raised to his ears in a unsuccessful attempt to protect himself from the attack to come. 

'Stop that train right there, this is about my hair isn't it?' 

'No. Yes.' He stumbled, as he pulled out his lunch from the paper bag. 

'Mum didn't like it either said I should have brought out more blue, but I'm putting money on you not liking all together. And if it's the latter I wouldn't mention it.'  
Daisha stared at the brown paper bag, confused on why he still used it to carry his lunch. 

'You really need to invest in some....' 

'.....Tupperware, yeah you tell me everyday, I hadn't forgotten.' 

'Speaking of Tupperware and home improvement, has your home been improve by, I don't know a partner yet?' A elbowed had made it's way up to her uncles rips to give them a few playful jabs. 

'No it hasn't, and Isha I'm into girls.' 

'Hey, hey, hey don't be so closed minded maybe you'll find a nice guy who loves Tupperware, watching football and wants to make crazy science with you. Sexuality is a strange thing.' Eating the last cracker she had, she turned a winked at her uncle, doing a little shimmy besides him. 

'Yeah, maybe and then he'll fall in love with your mother.' 

At that remark Daisha's mouth almost emptied, however she swallowed and began to cough relentlessly, reaching for her water bottle and receiving pants on her back from her Uncle. 

'Was that really necessary? My mothers single, but not desperate, literately the saying bro's before hoes was made because of this situation.' She said between gulps of water. 

'Sexuality is a strange thing huh, you have fifteen minutes before your supposed to be in here, go and take your rubbish to the bin and refill your water bottle. You know the drill.' 

By the time he'd finished the sentence, she was almost to the door and making a two finger suet as she left the room. 

 

Sitting beside Marie, opposite Kitty and Scot, Kurt waited for a opportunity to bring up the floral dressed, blue haired girl he'd seen this morning.  
Interrupting Kitty and Marie

'Have you seen that girl with the blue hair?' Kurt fired. 

"Blue hair? nobody beside you has blue hair' Kitty huffed annoyed by the interruption as she began to pick at her sandwich. 

'She's had different colours before, like orange and green and stuff, she wears dresses all the time, has glasses.' Kurt tried to explain her appearance further. 

'Oh yeah I've seen her, she's pretty nice actually, her names Daisha, she came up and said she loved my hair and lipstick. Asked what brand of lipstick I use and everything.' Marie's monotone voice became lighter when mentioning her. 

'Yeah her new hair colour looks like mine yeah?' 

'Yeah pretty close to it I'd say, anyway how are you guys studying for our math test?' 

The rest of lunch went by without another mention of her. 

 

She'd been waiting for five minutes before someone joined her outside the classroom, 

'Nice hair' the tall slender boy forced out before turning to face away from her. 

'Yeah right, ha ha ha, real nice, if you're going to make fun of my hair, laugh with your friends about it or better yet if you don't like, just don't look, you're tall enough. Either way keep me out of it.' 

'I was being serious really, if offended you I am sorry, I love, I like the colour of your hair. You pull it off very well.' Kurt stumbled over his words trying to assure her that he wasn't mocking her. 

'Well thank you, I'm Daisha.' She extended one of the hands she had been using to hug her book to her body, towards the stranger. 

'I'm Kurt, nice to meet you.' 

'You too.' 

 

Hank opened the door to let the two kids in, expecting more to come within the next few minutes. Daisha sat in the same spot as she sat at lunch, his niece almost always sat alone, said it helped her focus and guaranteed excellent results. He didn't believe that, but after her last school he didn't blame her for wanting to protect herself through isolation, she was a bubbly, trusting and open kid before het school found out about her relationship with her now ex Ava. 

Faggot got spray over her locker, they poured water into it as well, ruining her books and all of her work. They wouldn't let her change in the locker rooms with them, he recounted the night she went to his house before she'd gone home, they had pushed her into the showers and turned on the cold water, forcing her down, making sure she was soaked and gasping for air. She was more concerned about her textbooks and laptop than the fact she was dripping wet. 

They wrecked her bike, smashed the front wheel in and tore off her breaks, knowing she would have to carry it the four miles to her house in the pouring rain, she's stopped by because she could let mother see her like this, cold, soaked and crying. Daisha rode her bike to school almost everyday and train each day of the week, she had more than enough strength to defend herself but she never land a hand on those girls, much to uncle's outrage. He'd made a promise not to tell her mother, it was a promise he didn't keep, and she didn't talk to him until the incident with the boys, when she'd called him from the police station. 

After she changed schools to be under his watchful eye she'd promised him that if anything happened he would be the first to know. Today was the first time that he'd seen someone willingly sit next to her. He felt kind of choked up, that hopefully she'll be making friend in no time, that she'll let everyone see the beautiful person he knew she was. 

 

'So you're pretty new here, two months around or about that right?' He asked leaning back against the chair with two of the legs off the ground, a hand on her desk to steady himself. 

'Yeah something around about that. You only came a few months before me, at least that's what I've heard.' Daisha coughed waiting for Kurt to fall, another student walked in and took a seat. 

'Where were you before Bayville?' Curiosity had spiked in the Night-crawlers head. 

'I don't know, where were you?' Daisha sighed as she saw more people come into the room, she didn't want anyone know why she came here. 

'Prefer not to talk about it' 

'Same goes here' 

'Well this is awkward' 

Him falling off his chair just seconds after saying that hadn't helped the situation. 

He however didn't fall, as nice as it would have been to teleport to another chair, powers were forbidden outside of the institute and for good reason. Daisha had pushed the chair forward with her foot to steady the legs onto the ground, preventing his collusion with the ground. 

'I was waiting for that. You klutz' she giggled 

'I will have you know....' 

'Hey Kurt come and sit here man.' A blonde guy wearing a muscle tee and sporting a military hair cut interrupted their bickering from a few tables across, Kurt smiled and waved him off. 

'Okay, okay everyone quite down, class is about to start, everyone get out your books turn to page 278 and follow along with me.'


	2. The Grandparents, Ice skating and Uncle Hanks big blue secret.

'So what are you doing after school?' 

The bell had rung and everyone was leaving for the day, hoping to get home as soon as possible. 

'Nothing really, hey listen, I got to go talk to Mr. McCoy, it was really nice sitting with you today. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow, yeah?' Daisha hurried packing her things, not even looking at him as she spoke, slinging her packed bag across her shoulder. 

A 'Bye' was thrown by her in his direction, with a quick wave as she made her way to the door; but before he could bid her goodbye she was gone. 

'Mr. McCoy, Mr. McCoy'  
Hank turned around to see his niece running to catch up with him from the other side of the hall, worried he asked if everything was okay. 

'Yeah, yeah everything is good, but do you want to come over tonight? Grandma and Grandpa are going to be there and they still haven't warmed to the idea of their grandchild being queer.' She was huffing, trying to get her words out fast enough, god she hated running. 

Hank gave her a pointed look and started to fiddle with his brief case, 

'Please Uncle Hank, you get to see your parents, mums taken the night off and we have chicken and I brought home a cake from work last night.' 

'You don't even eat chicken Isha, you're a vegetarian.' 

'But your not, Grandpa and Grandma like to eat early; they'll be getting there at 5:30. So try to make it a little while before then. I gotta run my boss wants me to call in on my ride home, see you.' 

 

The doorbell rang while she was sitting on the bench talking to her mother, she hopped down looking at the time hoping her Grandparents weren't early. Her prayers where answered when she opened the door to find her Uncle standing there cleaning his glasses. 

'You know it's weird that people actually eat dinner before seven.' 

'Hey that'll be you in the next few years mister "I can't go to the gym my back hurts from sleeping on it weird." They say brittle bones are a sign of aging.' 

'Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to go around back?' 

'By the time you would have made it there, I would have already locked it.'  
She chuckled as Hank shook his head, stepping aside and letting him though, she popped her head out checking for anything that might be hiding in the street. Of course her uncle would know if there was, but better safe than sorry. 

'Hank I'm glad you're here, can you get the marble board and the cooking stone down from the top shelf?' Gemma asked her hands kneading dough furiously. 

'Is this all I'm good for really? Lifting up heavy thing and getting things down from high shelfs?' 

'Don't ask a question you already know the answer too' Gemma laughed as her daughter yelled yes from the living room.  
Placing the stone in front of his sisters work bench, he sighed, he'd missed them. They only had been back in America for two years now and his heart ached from the lost time, not actually seeing his nephews and niece grow up, and not being there to support them after their fathers death, saddened him.  
Gemma placed the rolls of dough onto the stone, slashing the tops of each ball before she placed them in the oven. She looked between her younger brother and her daughter, laughing together and talking about school and if she could get onto the ice hockey team. 

This was her and Hank's Grandparents house, his Grandmother had died shortly after Daisha's dad pasted away, it was only supposed to be a short stay, to be with her while she was in Chemo but she didn't make it. The house was left in their mothers name, she'd given it to Gemma so that she could move back home; to be with her family. Her late-husband didn't have any living relatives and she was alone and hurting, raising their third child, their last baby all by herself. Her two boys still lived in Australia, they were both twenty three and just out of college; Phillip and Martin were both teachers like their Uncle.

She'd moved to Australia, her husbands home, because of her brother; she wanted to protect her babies from him if he ever snapped, it was a stupid thought. He had gotten it together after she left, said he made some serum that kept the beast at bay. She vividly remembered the tears in his eyes freely falling down his face the day she boarded the plane to travel half way across the world. He didn't resent her for it, she was so grateful that he didn't. 

Dai had found out really young about her uncle, he turned while they were playing together, she wasn't scared, she knew he'd never hurt her. She'd asked if he was the prince, waiting for Belle to come and free him from the curse, he laughed sad that it wasn't that simple. She wasn't a mutant as far as they knew, she was just an intelligent child or maybe she just didn't understand what kind danger she was in. 

Daisha's Grandparents were progressive with the fact that their son was a mutant, but they found it hard to come to terms with their only female Grandbaby being gay, which luckily Daisha took no offense to. They still loved her, they just hadn't gotten used to the possibility that she could have a wife one day, it'd take a while for their brains to warm to and accept the idea of it. 

Knocking at the door alerted both Hank and Daisha, who reluctant to move from their seats, asked Gemma to answer it. 

'Ma, Pa come in; it's cold outside.' 

'Good evening darling, did you have a nice day?' Her mother asked giving her a quick hug, giving her coat to her husband before moving to the dining room. 

'Yeah, David let me off early; which was nice of him.' Gemma huffed out, David wasn't nice most days. 

'Son I didn't know you were going to be here, how was work?' Harold asked as he moved though the doorway that connected the dinning room to the kitchen, 

'Yeah good pa, how are you and ma?' 

'Your father and I are alright, we didn't think you would be here tonight.' Amelia spoke over he husband as she to moved into the kitchen. 

'Yeah Isha asked me to come over, said she wanted to talk about sport try outs.' 

'Really, I thought you didn't like any sports beside that ridiculous lifting you do.' Amelia hated that her only grand daughter refused to stop the silly activity, sounded by  
grown men in a gym with little protection, it wasn't safe but it made her happy so she really couldn't do anything about it.

'And it's almost winter, all winter sports would be filled.' Harold placed a hand on the bench leaning into the conversation with his son. 

'Three girls on the ice hockey team broke their legs, we're holding try outs next week.' 

'You hadn't even stepped foot on the ice before, I don't think you could master ice skating in a week much less ice hockey, honey.' He turned to his granddaughter, trying to bring around a air of reason, trying to gently tell her to not get her hopes up. 

'I did roller derby and hockey when I was in Australia, I can't imagine it would be any different than just combining the two.' 

'GEMMA YOU LET YOU'RE DAUGHTER PLAY ROLLER DERBY?' 

'It was her fathers idea.' Gemma shrugged, not caring about her mothers outburst. Hunter had all the kids play a team sport, it promoted team based thinking helped them socialise and be involved in the community. It was just something that they did. 

'oh' a huh escaped the older women's lips, the sudden realisation of it hitting her. 

'And you should have seen her too, cause she's so small and fast they could barely touch her.' Hunter and Gemma went to every game they could make it too, the way their last child weaved in and out of the other players was astounding. 

'Really kid?' 

'Yeah Grandpa.' 

'Hank what do you think her chances are?' 

'Harold, don't encourage this.' His wife spoke while slapping him upside the head. 

'I reckon it could work, but don't hold it against me if she make the team.' 

'William! You would deny your niece a place on the team? I thought we raised you better than that.' 

'We did raise him well and that's why if Isha wasn't good enough she wouldn't be put on the team.' 

'Harold' 

'Thanks for the vote of confidence Grandpa.' 

'Okay, Okay, everyone out of the kitchen dinners ready' 

They all followed Gemma out of the kitchen, taking their seats at the dinner table, smiling and laughing, passing food around, Harold looked to his smiling son, happy to see him healthy and well, happy that his children were together and getting along, happy that they were safe. 

Harold loved his wife, his children and his Grandchildren more than anything, when he found out that his wife was pregnant with Hank, he cried, he was going to be father again. She was in her second trimester when she confessed to an affair with Jeremy Henth, Gemma's best friend's father. It broke his heart and Amelia proposed to put him up for adoption once he was born. But to Harold Hank was his child, no matter who fathered him, Hank was his son and that didn't change when he turned blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to upload, I couldn't remember how to work the upload and it's ridiculous. Anyway I fucked up, but I'll upload again in another few days.

Approaching Daisha was a scary thought, she generally kept to herself and was kind of cut off and isolated from everyone. He didn't know if she preferred that, and if she did would she voice it to him if he was to sit next to her, taking a leap of faith he moved from the doorway and towards her at a quickened pace. 

Kurt was hyper aware of the heat come off her, and the piece of hair that wasn't completely tucked behind her ear. If she'd noticed him, she didn't commented on it, if she hadn’t he wasn't shocked, her music was loud enough for him to hear it, she looked almost flushed like freshly out of the shower, or recently finished a work-out. 

She noticed him as soon as he approached the door, too nervous to wave him over she sat there listening to her music and hoping he would come join her. Relief washed over her as he took a seat next to her, his hair reminded her of Ava's but the style suited him better. He put his hand on the paper in front of her to invite interaction, which wasn't something she was going to turn down.  
Taking out her ear-phones she turned her body to him and sucked in a breath trying to calm her nerves over the prospects of making a new friend.

'So what did you have to talk to Mr. McCoy about?'

'What?'

'Yesterday you ran off because you needed to talk to Mr. McCoy.'

'It was just about homework stuff, what did you do after school?'

'Nothing really I trained with my friends and I read a new book, where is your talk from?'

'My accents from Australia, moved two years ago, yours is German yeah?'

'Correct, or right, yes I came here just before coming to Wayville.'

'Talk much English back in Germany?'

'Not really, I could hold a conversation for a few minutes, is it that noticeable?'

'No not at all, but your accents real thick'

'So is yours, crocodile hunter.' Kurt tried to copy Daisha accents, failing badly.

'Bloody oath that was a piss poor effect mate.'

'Crickey?'

'No.'

'Do you want to sit with me at lunch'

'Yeah that'd actually be really nice.'

When Daisha walked into the cafeteria she was greeted by an overly excited Kurt beckoning her to the table he was seated at. Upon further inspection she was able to make out some of the others who were sitting there, waiting for her to come join them. Kurt stood up as she got closer, smiling and nodding waiting for her to reach the table, anxiety filled every step and she almost turned to run away. Her Uncle wanted her to make friends, he wanted her to not have to spend lunch times with him, he wanted her to not be scared anymore. And she would not be scared anymore. 

Kurt slang his arm around her shoulders as soon as she was in arms length. Marie was there talking to Scot, she didn't know the other three but she didn't really care at this point, her eyes didn't leave Marie's face, admiring her eyes and short hair, "I wish I had nerve to ask you out" flew through her mind.  


Jean who had been probing through the new girls mind, spat out the water she was drinking and started to cough hysterically, attracting everyone's, even Daisha attention.

'Jean are you okay? What happened?' Scot asked worried, his hand circling her back in a attempt to sooth her.

'Nothing it just went down the wrong pipe.' She coughed swallowing more water and patting her chest. 

'Anyway, guys this is Daisha. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves.'  
'Scot, it's nice to meet you.' Extending his hand across the table, taking hers and giving it a firm shake. 

'Everyone call's me Spyke.' The blonde haired boy from chemistry nodded in her direction. 

'Kitty, we have home economics together.' The small brown haired girl chimed. 

'I remember, the room still smells like burnt walnuts.' She laughed recalling three weeks before when Kitty hadn't paid attention to her stove, lighting the already burnt nuts on fire. 

'It wasn't that bad, really.' 

'Tell that to Mr Fielder.' A round of laughter rang from everyone at the table, even Kitty joined in. 

'And you're Jean, the girl who can't keep water down.' 

'Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.' 

'We know each other.' Was exchanged by the girls as their eyes met. 

Sitting down next to Kurt she felt something strange, like a hole or a vacancy trying to form in her brain, she'd felt it before when she was little, she never knew who did it but she knew they had to be a mutant. Ava was a mutant, hated being called that, she had trouble getting access to her girlfriend's mind without asking her, but that wasn't the case after they had sex. In that little period of bliss and recovery she often slipped in and opened a link, a bridge almost, to share thoughts and happy memories or pleasant feelings. 

She wonder now who was trying to grant unwanted access to her mind. She look at the red haired, green eyed girl in front of her, concentrating soling on her face, unafraid of staring. Daisha picked up a carrot stick and crunched hard, chewing with equal amount of force she was using to close the growing hole. Something Ava had taught her. 

'Wow Jean if I wasn't so pretty, I'd think you'd be trying to read my mind with the way your staring at me.' 

Nervous laughter erupted from the group, Daisha giving Jean one last push out, using the shrinking hole as a bridge, pushing unpleasant feelings into her mind; warning her to stay out. 

'So Dai, do you mind if I call you Dai?' The blonde boy asked.

'If I can call you Spyke, then you can call me Dai.' The newcomer laughed bringing a piece of capsicum into her mouth. 

'So Dai I heard you guys ride Kangeroo's to school in Australia.' Everyone but Daisha cringed. 

Kurt's smacked Spyke's head with enough force to make a audio sound, earning a groan of pain. Kurt turned to make an apology, only to see Daisha dusting off her hands placing them clasped on the table with a smooth, cool demeanour plastered on her face. 

'Heard ya'll don't have universal health-care, but hey you guys do have time travel. Heard further south you go the more you travel back, you can still find places where the KKK are relevant.' 

'Heard you guys have slower internet.' 

Tension was raising between the pair, who began leaning closer to each other as they fired back at one another.  
'Heard you guys don't have a living minimum wage.' 

'Heard you'll like your founders, crooks.'

Ohh's and ouch's were made by the group, none that came from Kurt who didn't find any of this funny, afraid it would ruin any chance would have to be friends. However it was odd to see this side of her, her fierce tongue was hidden behind her full lips, her quick wit never having the chance to raise in their conversations.

'Heard you guys still have a higher crime rate than us.'

'Heard you still have kinder egg surprizes even though they're dangerous.'

'Yeah we just banned guns instead, cause you know we learn from our mistakes.'

The cafeteria quietened, more people began to pay attention to their spat.

'Heard you guys can drink when your eighteen which is ridiculous.'

'Yeah guess we think if you're old enough to serve your country you're old enough to drink.'

'Okay, okay everyone calm down' Kurt intervened

Annoyed groans came from the gather crowd as they quickly dispersed away from the table.

'I like her.' Spyke grinned, happy having scoped her out.

'Feelings not mutual.'

'So how was everyone's day?' Kurt beamed keen to change the subject.

The rest of lunch pasted with friendly banter; everyone talking about the weekend and how excited they are for the ice to start freezing over. Jean who was now disconnected from her powers sat terrified. She didn't know what or who the newcomer was and she didn't think Daisha even knew what she was herself. She would have to find some way to convince her to come to the institute and meet professor Xavier, if this was her untrained, it was a scary thought of what she might be capable of once she had control of her powers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everyone liked it.  
> Comment what you think I need to improve, or if you liked it!!!!!!  
> I'll try to post every fortnight.
> 
> See you next time!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
